Porque un día cambiaras
by Shiori Kaiou
Summary: Algunos teléfonos son indestructibles. Mirandy. FEMELASH. ONE-SHOT. Contenido no apto para menores de 18.


**Disclaimers: **Los personajes no me pertenecen (y son OOC), no gano dinero con esta historia, oh la idea original del fanfic es mía (o por lo menos no eh leído algo igual antes). Esta es una historia que comencé a escribir en el 2007 y que nunca termine, hasta ahora que la encontré.

**Pairing:** Mirandy

**Warning: **FEMELASH, si no te gusta pues ¿qué demonios haces aquí? Rated M.

**Porque un día cambiaras**

**Por Shiori Kaiou**

Ese día, el día en que la vida de dos mujeres, una más joven pero no menos ambiciosa que la otra, cambiara por completo. Fue el mismo día en que las dos descubrieron algo importante de sí mismas.

Andrea Sachs, o Andy como le gusta que la llamen, descubrió que aunque cambiara físicamente, nunca podría cambiar su personalidad ni sus creencias. Miranda Priestly por otro lado se dio cuenta que no tenía el poder sobre todas las personas. Había pasado ya un mes desde aquel día cuando Andrea le dio la espalda al icono de la moda, cuando salió de aquel auto negro y cruzo la calle, ignorando la mirada de sorpresa que Miranda le dirigió e ignorando su llamada. Un mes desde que Miranda sintiéndose desorientada, enfadada y muy confundida por la partida tan repentina de Andrea, había ignorado a todos y marchado a si cuarto de hotel, sorprendiendo a las personas del evento.

Una noticia que no tardo mucho en salir en los medios, y que por mucho que lo negará, intrigó a Andrea. ¿Cuál podría ser la razón que llevo a Miranda Priestly a abandonar su trabajo? Bueno esa era la misma pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza de Miranda. Pero el tiempo pasó, un mes exacto, y ninguna tenia la respuesta a esa pregunta. Una tarde, Miranda se encaminaba a una reunión con algún delegado de la moda que ella no quiso tomar importancia, hasta que no viera lo que se ofrecía. Era un tal Cleir Mour, un nuevo diseñador que según muchas personas decían, tenía mucho potencial, pero para Miranda hasta no ver no creer.

El mundo de la moda era sí, frio, calculador, con riesgos pero de alguna manera, por menos de un año pudo sentir ese mundo tan frio más cálido y alegre. No que Miranda no amará su carrera. _Runway_ era su vida pero en ocasiones ya todo le parecía aburrido y repetitivo. Se pregunto que había sido lo que había cambiado ese mundo, cuando la imagen de una chica de cabello café obscuro y con una actitud incompetente se asomo a su mente, por supuesto, Andrea Sachs, el solo hecho de recordar ese nombre le hacia enfurecer. Pero a su vez ocasionaba un sentimiento de… ¿culpa?, ¿Tristeza?, ¿Decepción?, ¿Todas a la vez? Se sentía débil por el mar de emociones que ese nombre causaba en ella.

Esto está mal, como una simple mención o recuerdo de esa chica podía hacerla sentir tan mal, podría ser el hecho de haber sentido como todo su mundo se desmoronaba al ver a esa chica, tan joven y llena de energía, marcharse de su lado, para nunca más volver. Se sentía como una tonta, pero nada podía hacer, aunque se lo negaba a sí misma, esa chica había causado una impresión en ella, y cuando Andrea no contesto su llamada se preocupo. Intento llamarla varias veces pero su teléfono estaba muerto ¿Qué pudo haberle hecho esa niña a un teléfono tan costoso?

Miranda no tenía idea pero un día escucho hablar a unas personas acerca de un teléfono que fue abandonado justo dentro de una fuente y supo entonces que Andrea Sachs no quería saber más de ella ni del mundo de la moda. Y entonces Miranda lo supo, supo que nunca mas volvería a ver a esa chica que la conocía tan bien, que no había necesidad de decirle que hacer porque ya se había anticipado como si supiera lo que Miranda quería mucho antes que ella misma lo supiera.

Supo entonces que nunca en su vida se había sentido tan vacía, ni siquiera cuando Stephen termino su matrimonio ¿Qué significaba todo esto? Definitivamente Andrea Sachs le había hecho algo y ahora no podía dejar de pensar en ella y el dolor que sentía al no tener cerca a una de las mejores asistentes que tuvo, la única que pudo comprenderla y que supo tratarla con respeto pero no por miedo. Se sentía un poco mareada así que ordenó a Roy pasar por un Starbucks a comprar un Decaf, tal vez así se tranquilizaría para cuando llegara a la reunión con el tal Cleir.

Por su parte Andrea se encontraba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, tomando un café normal que ella misma había preparado. Leyendo el periódico en busca de un trabajo mucho mejor del que tenia temporalmente de mesera en un restaurante, y tratando de no pensar en _Runway_, en que estaría haciendo Miranda Priestly en estos momentos. Aunque lo que hizo ese día, al marcharse, fue lo mejor que pudo hacer en su vida, estaba muy avergonzada por haber abandonado su trabajo a la mitad de una semana tan importante como lo era la semana en Londres, definitivamente Miranda no estaba muy feliz con ella. Pero aun así no se sentía tan mal por haber dejado toda esa vida atrás, no, se sentía mal por haber decepcionado a Miranda Priestly.

Aunque Miranda tuviera un carácter de un demonio, Andrea la admiraba mucho, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Miranda le hubiera dado esa oportunidad a Nigel en Paris? Seguramente en estos momentos no estaría trabajando en _ Runway _ el lugar que era prácticamente su vida. Andrea movió la cabeza, tratando de aclarar su mente, no quería pensar más en _Runway_ o en Miranda, ahora era importante que consiguiera un trabajo. Las cosas con Nate no habían resultado como ellos esperaban, tener una relación de larga distancia no les funcionaba, así que decidieron dejarlos así. Mientras Andy buscaba un trabajo miro su teléfono de reojo, era el mismo teléfono que había dejado en la fuente, poco después de haberlo tirado regreso a recuperarlo.

¿Por qué? Ni ella misma lo entendía. ¿Aun funcionaba? Magníficamente, no parecía haber sufrido ningún daño, después de que se secó funciono como nuevo. Todos los días estaba tentada a llamar a Emily pero era imposible, Emily aun la odiaba y Miranda de seguro no la soportaría, ni la dejaría con vida después de la llamada. Algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, y fue un artículo de se busca nuevo reportero para un periódico. Andy anotó los datos y arreglo una entrevista para el día siguiente, esta era la oportunidad que necesitaba para reponerse en su carrera, era perfecto.

Al día siguiente, Andrea mando por e-mal toda la información que el periódico necesitaba para su entrevista, por su cabeza paso una idea loca que tal vez cuando contactaran a _Runway _ por referencias, su carrera se acabaría mucho antes de que pudiera empezar. Era una idea muy loca y hasta un poco tonta pero con Miranda Priestly nadie estaba seguro de lo que se le ocurriría. Aun así Andy se vistió adecuadamente, por lo menos su estadía en _Runway _le había enseñado como vestirse mejor. Tomó sus cosas y salía hacia las oficinas que sorpresivamente se encontraban a pocas cuadras de Elias Clark en donde se encontraba _Runway_ y esperó su turno para la entrevista.

Esa mañana Miranda tenía un presentimiento muy extraño, se sentía ansiosa, preocupada, nerviosa y no sabía por qué. Como todas las mañanas se despidió de sus hijas con un beso en la frente, Roy la esperaba en la entrada de su casa como siempre puntual. Sin ningún contratiempo llego a la oficina, donde la esperaba Emily lista para apuntar todas sus ordenes, la nueva segundo asistente no se encontraba ya que podía estar corriendo por las calles de New York con tacones altos y una taza de café hirviendo, tratando de llegar lo más pronto posible. Pero Miranda no notó la tardanza el día de hoy, estaba distraída, los sentimientos que había sentido antes habían aumentado al llegar a la oficina.

Como a las nueve de la mañana el teléfono de Emily sonó.

"¿Qué quieren, que?"

Miranda escucho esto y salió de su oficina, al verla Emily palideció.

"¿Quién es, Emily?"

Pregunto con un tono de indiferencia. Emily dudó por un momento pero respondió.

"De un diario, que quieren referencias sobre A-…Andrea Sachs"

Emily susurro el nombre, esperando que Miranda no lo escuchara, pero lo hizo, y se miraba sorprendida pero fue solo por un milisegundo.

"Diles que les mandaré un fax, eso es todo"

Y se marcho a su oficina. Emily la miró incrédula, la chica nueva también estaba sorprendida pero más confundida. Miranda por otro lado se encontraba mirando al computador detenidamente. Esta era su oportunidad, podría vengarse de aquella chica que la humillo, de aquella chica que la abandono en un momento importante. De aquella chica que la abandono sin decir más nada. Pero algo impidió que hiciera el mal, entonces escribió un fax corto y lo mando a la dirección que Emily le envió por correo. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza.

"Andrea Sachs, tienes muy buenas referencias, estudiaste en los mejores colegios y realizaste actividades extracurriculares, hasta ganaste premios escolares, estoy impresionado"

Dijo Tom, el jefe del periódico. Andy sonrió tímidamente y se sonrojo.

"Sabes" dijo un poco sorprendido.

"Me llego un fax de _Runway _ escrito por la misma Miranda Priestly"

Andy palideció y se sorprendió, este era el momento de la verdad.

"Dijo que de todas las asistentes que ha tenido, tu fuiste uno de las que más la decepcionó"

Andy contuvo la respiración, ¿Podría ser que su carrera terminara así nada más?

"Y que si no te contrataba" prosiguió Tom "era un idiota" y Tom le sonrió. "Bienvenida al _Mirror."_

El corazón de Andy se detuvo, Miranda dijo eso, ¿Miranda Priestly dijo eso? No lo podía creer.

"G-…Gracias"

Susurro y le dio un apretón de manos, no lo podía creer. Cuando salió de las oficinas del periódico seguía en un estado de asombro, Miranda había dicho, de una manera muy gentil para ella, que Andrea había hecho un buen trabajo. Aun no lo podía creer, saco de su bolso el teléfono de su trabajo anterior, el mismo que había tirado al agua y que aun servía, localizo el número de _Runway _ y aun en el estado de asombro llamó a la oficina.

"Oficina de Miranda Priestly" contesto Emily en un tono frio e indiferente.

"Emily, no me cuelgues" dijo Andrea al saber que en cuanto Emily escuchara su voz colgaría el teléfono.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" dijo Emily con desprecio.

Andrea sonrió tristemente, en realidad le agradaba Emily, y nunca quiso hacerle daño.

"Sabes aun tengo esos vestidos y ropa de Paris que no necesito, entonces estaba pensando que tal vez tú podrías quitármela de las manos, ¿Te parece?" Emily no contesto por un buen rato y Andy pensó que tal vez le había colgado el teléfono pero la línea seguía activa.

"Roy pasara a traerla hoy en la noche" dijo Emily y colgó.

Andrea sonrió, era lo menos que podía hacer por Emily. Andy se detuvo precipitadamente al pasar frente a Elias Clark y vio a Miranda caminar hacia su auto, miles de pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza, cuando Miranda se percato de su presencia al otro lado de la calle, se quedo petrificada, allí estaba ella, Andrea Sachs. Andy le saludo con una sonrisa y un tímido movimiento de mano. Miranda no le sonrió ni nada, sino que pocos segundos después entro a su auto, Andy se sintió desconcertada por esto pero se sentía feliz. Tal vez por su nuevo trabajo, por la oportunidad de seguir con su carrera, o tal vez porque Miranda no la consideraba un total fracaso, y además pudo verla por unos segundos. Siguió su camino con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

Miranda por otro lado estaba aun sorprendida por el gesto amigable que Andrea le dio, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro por unos segundos y luego dijo a Roy que se marcharan ya. Andrea llego a su apartamento, el mismo que tenía cuando estaba con Nate. Se sentó en el sofá y tomo un poco de café, encendiendo la Tv y se puso a verla aun con esa sonrisa tonta en el rostro. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? No estaba segura, pero de lo que estaba segura era que ver a Miranda la había tranquilizado. Tomo un poco de su café, cuando su teléfono sonó, era Miranda. Andy dudo un momento porque estaba muy sorprendida de que Miranda la llamara, así de la nada. Contestó

"¿Aló?"

"Así que ahora si contestas el teléfono" dijo Miranda con ese tono que hacia escalofríos recorrer el cuerpo de Andy.

"Mmm… disculpa Miranda pero… ¿Habías llamado antes?" un silencio se apodero del otro lado de la línea.

"En Paris" dijo Miranda.

"Muchas veces pero no contestaste" su tono de voz era neutro como siempre.

"¿E-… enserio?" Miranda suspiro exasperada.

"Si pero por lo que escuche tiraste el celular a una fuente, no sabía que esa era la nueva manera de pedir deseos"

Andy sonrió incómodamente.

"Regrese por él, y parece que no le pasó nada"

"Eso parece" un silencio se apodero de la línea, era incomodo, muy incomodo.

"Entonces, ¿Por qué me has llamado?" Miranda titubeo.

"Te dieron el empleo en el _Mirror" _

No era una pregunta pero aun así Andy respondió, "Si, gracias a tu fax" dijo sinceramente.

Miranda suspiro ¿aliviada? "muy bien, espero que sepas apreciar ese trabajo, no como lo hiciste en _Runway_" Andy se estremeció.

"No, esta vez es en serio" otro silencio se apodero de ellas.

"Miranda… yo lo sí-…"

"¡No!" dijo Miranda antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar Andy.

"Tomemos un café en el restaurante a pocas cuadras de tu trabajo" dijo Miranda.

Andy se sorprendió.

"Necesitamos hablar" Andy trago saliva y asintió, aunque Miranda no loa pudiera ver.

"Muy bien, si claro, ¿Cuándo?"

Miranda dijo "Mañana a las 5 p.m. eso es todo" colgó sin más ni más.

Andrea suspiro y se metió a la cama, no sin antes cambiarse de ropa. ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Tomaría un café con Miranda Priestly mañana? Seguro ese sería su último café, pero ahora lo hecho, hecho esta. Mañana seria un largo día, para ambas.

Andy no tuvo mucho trabajo el primer día, Tom le dijo que la otra semana necesitaba una entrevista con un supuesto testigo de un robo, lo que significaba que esta semana no haría muchas cosas. Se ocupo en arreglar su escritorio y conocer a sus compañeros de trabajo, que eran mucho más amigables que los de _Runway, _todos le preguntaban como había sido trabajar para la persona más exigente de New York, sino de todo el mundo, ella solo decía que había sido un trabajo duro, agotador, pero educativo.

Gracias a esas preguntas no podía sacarse a Miranda de la cabeza y pensar que de seguro tal vez Miranda tenía otra forma de vengarse de ella. Llegaron las 4:30 en punto y decidió ponerse en marcha al café que le había dicho Miranda. Tenía que llegar por lo menos 15 minutos antes, a Miranda no le gustaban las personas que llegaban tarde. Al llegar un mesero le indico donde sentarse, porque al parecer Miranda ya había reservado una mesa, alejada de todos. Esto solo puso más nerviosa a Andrea. Diez minutos después Miranda llego al restaurante.

Cuando Andy la vio, su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza. Miranda asintió levemente en señal de saludo y se sentó frente a ella, ordeno una copa de vino para ella y Andy.

"Pensé que veníamos a tomar café" dijo Andy.

Miranda solo le dirigió una mirada intensa y Andy no dijo más. Cuando el vino les fue entregado Miranda tomó un sorbo pequeño y suspiro.

"Veo que de algo sirvió que trabajaras en nuestra compañía, tu sentido de vestir a mejorado" Andy se sonrojo un poco.

"Gracias, tú sigues tan elegante como siempre" Miranda no dijo nada. Solo la miró por un largo tiempo, observándola.

"Andrea… eres una irresponsable" dijo así nada más y siguió tomando su vino.

Andy enfureció un poco, ¿Nada bueno puede salir de la boca de esta mujer o qué?

"Siento mucho haberme marchado así, fue irresponsable de mi parte" Miranda parecía un poco sorprendida por las palabras de Andrea.

"Pero tiene que entender, no podía seguir así, no era lo que yo realmente quería" Miranda nunca aparto su mirada de Andrea.

"Si a lo que te refieres es que no querías convertirte en mi, en la persona más despreciable que dicen que soy, lo entiendo. Tienes mucha razón, pero aun así fue un acto de inmadurez irte así" quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que llego el mesero a tomar su orden.

Miranda ordenó por las dos, sorprendiendo una vez más a Andy. Después el silencio prosiguió.

"¿Por qué te fuiste tú del evento?" pregunto Andrea.

"¿No es eso un acto de inmadurez e irresponsabilidad como el mío?" Miranda no dijo nada por unos instantes.

"Tal vez, y eso es lo que más me sorprende" una vez más, Andrea fue sorprendida por Miranda.

"Creo que, al verme rodeado de gente falsa, como yo, me sentí incomoda" ¿estaría Miranda Priestly confesando debilidad a Andy quien la abandonó?

"Comprendí porque te fuiste entonces, toda esa vida no era para ti, no" la miro a los ojos, Andrea se estremeció.

"Eres demasiado inocente para este mundo, fue una buena decisión" Andrea ahora si se había quedado paralizada de sorpresa.

Miranda no sabía por qué no estaba arrancándole la cabeza a Andrea en vez de estar haciendo confesiones de lo que sentía acerca de lo que paso en Paris. Su comida llego pocos minutos después, no dijeron nada pero si se miraban discretamente.

"Sabes, Andrea, quisiera que regresaras, lo sé, lo sé, eso no será posible" dijo interrumpiendo la protesta de Andrea.

"Pronto promoveré a Emily" Andrea abrió la boca grande en sorpresa.

"Andrea eso no es propio de una dama" dijo Miranda algo irritada por la reacción de Andrea.

"¿Vas a promover a Emily?" Miranda frunció el seño en señal de enfado.

"¿No es eso lo que acabo de decir?" Andrea se sonrojo.

"Si lo siento, pero no puedes culparme de estar sorprendida" Miranda asintió levemente.

"Supongo que se lo tiene que agradecer a ti"

"¿A mí?" Parecía que hoy Miranda era un mar de sorpresas, Andy la sentía cambiada, más tolerante.

"Lo que pasó entre tú y yo, el hecho que te fueras, me abrió los ojos, soy demasiado dura con los empleados que me apoyan incondicionalmente, ¿no es así?"

Andy estuvo a punto de asentir pero se detuvo.

"No tienes porque es tan flexible, solo comprende que no todo se puede hacer" Miranda la miro profunda y detenidamente, Andy se estremeció nuevamente, siempre, esa mirada en los ojos de Miranda la hacía estremecerse y sudar frio.

"Creo que es hora de marcharme, es tarde y prometí a las chicas acompañarlas a su clase de canto" Andy asintió.

"Espero que las chicas estén bien" Miranda sonrió levemente.

"Por alguna extraña razón no dejan de hablar de cuando volverás al trabajo, que aunque eras un desastre eres muy inteligente" Andy parpadeo rápidamente.

"¿Enserio?" Miranda asintió.

"Parece que les agradas" Andy se sonrojo.

"Bueno, dale saludos de mi parte" Miranda pidió la cuenta y la pago aunque Andy insistió en dividir la cuenta.

"…Nos vemos Andrea" Andy asintió y tímidamente le dio un apretón de manos, un gesto muy extraño que Miranda no acepto y beso una de sus mejillas.

"Sigues siendo un desastre" y se subió al auto. Andy por enésima vez se quedo allí sorprendida. Definitivamente, un día muy extraño pero no menos interesante.

Pasaron un par de días, Andrea se ocupó de todos los asuntos pendientes antes de su primer trabajo. El día que tenía que hacer la entrevista su celular sonó, era Miranda.

"¿Si? ¿Ocurrió algo?" no le contesto inmediatamente, y escucho un suspiro.

"Disculpa que te moleste Andrea" Andy parpadeo sorprendida ¿Miranda le pido disculpas?

"Las chicas tienen un proyecto de ciencias para la otra semana y no quieren dejar que la nueva segundo asistente se los haga, me han pedido que te pregunte si no puedes venir a ayudarlas con él" Miranda suspiró de nuevo.

"Esta noche las chicas te han invitado a cenar" Andy se sonrojo.

"Bueno, solo tengo que entrevistar a una persona hoy así que… no veo por qué no"

"Perfecto, Roy te pasará a traer a las siete" Andy lo anoto en una libreta, viejos hábitos no se olvidan tan fácil.

"Me parece bien, entonces, adiós"

"Si… adiós" y colgó.

Andy se apresuro a entrevistar al muchacho que había estado en la escena del crimen. Fue algo difícil sacarle la información al muchacho porque quería dinero pero Andy se las pudo arreglar.

A las seis y media ya se encontraba en la oficina arreglándose un poco, sus compañeros de trabajo pensaban que era una cita y esto solo la hacía sonrojar. A las siete en punto Roy la esperaba en la entrada del edificio. Para su sorpresa Miranda se encontraba en el auto.

"No pensabas que iba a trabajar hasta tarde o sí" Andy negó con la cabeza sonrojándose.

"Hola Miranda, no, no lo pensé, la verdad pensaba que ya estarías en casa" Miranda vio hacia la ventana.

"Quise esperarte" dijo en un tono neutro que no delataba nada. Andy la miro por unos segundos, Miranda… ¿era ella o Miranda se había sonrojado?

El camino a la casa de Miranda fue en silencio y muy tranquilo, esta vez el silencio no era incomodo. Por primera vez se sentía cómoda estando en el auto con Miranda. Cuando llegaron a la casa las recibieron dos sonrientes pelirrojas.

"Mamá, Andy, pasen" decía Cassidy la gemela mayor.

"La cena ya esta lista" dijo Caroline la menor. Andy aun se preguntaba como había sido que se había ganado el corazón de las pequeñas. No pudo haber sido solo por ayudarles con sus tareas, más bien hacerles las tareas. Bueno también estaba el hecho de que les había conseguido el libro de Harry Potter. La verdad es que después de la bromita que le jugaron las chicas ya no fueron tan pesadas con ella.

Bueno eso no importaba, porque en este momento se encontraba disfrutando de una de las cenas mas deliciosas que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

"Esta delicioso" dijo a las pequeñas. Ellas asintieron con una sonrisa, las chicas le comentaban a Andy sobre cómo les iba en la escuela, también de cómo extrañaban que estuviera trabajando para su madre, tal vez por el hecho de que ahora tenían que hacer la tarea ellas solas ya que la nueva segundo asistente no lo hacía tan bien.

"Andy sabes, mamá no deja de decirnos que te fuiste porque deseabas algo mejor" Miranda tosió un poco cuando escucho esto ya que estaba tomando vino y se sorprendió.

"Si, ¿ya no te gusto _Runway_?" pregunto Caroline, Andy negó con la cabeza.

"No, claro que no" respondió.

"Es solo que… me di cuenta que la vida de la moda no es para mí, a mi me gusta escribir" las chicas asintieron intrigadas por esto ¿A quién no le gusta la moda?

"¿Donde trabajas Andy?" pregunto Cassidy.

"Oh en un diario llamado _Mirror _apenas comencé el día de hoy, bueno técnicamente hace una semana, por ahora no he tenido ninguna historia interesante" Les sonrió a las dos pequeñas.

"¿Nos contaras si te toca escribir sobre algo interesante?" preguntaron muy entusiasmadas las chicas.

"Chicas, no molesten a Andrea" Andy la detuvo.

"No es problema, en cuanto me den una historia interesante se las contare" Las pequeñas se entusiasmaron aun mas. Después de terminar la cena las pequeñas llevaron a Andy al estudio y comenzaron a preguntarle a Andy que le parecían sus ideas. Andy les dio algunos consejos de vez en cuando. Por lo visto las chicas eran bastante listas, para cuando terminaron ya eran la nueve de la noche.

"Muy bien chicas, hora de dormir" dijo Miranda quien había estado trabajando en el mismo cuarto mientras las pequeñas y Andy armaban el proyecto.

"Aww, pero mamá, todavía nos falta" dijo Caroline con un puchero.

"Nada de pero, estoy segura que mañana podrán terminarlo" Cassidy miró a su hermana y las dos asintieron.

"¿Puede venir Andy otra vez?" preguntaron. Andy miro a Miranda, la verdad muy sorprendida.

"Si Andrea no tiene nada que haces, está bien" Andy se le quedó viendo perpleja.

"Ah… si claro que puedo, solo tengo que escribir mis artículos… pero ¿a la misma hora?" Miranda asintió.

"¡Si!" exclamaron las chicas, guardando su material y corriendo a su cuarto.

"¡Adiós Andy, hasta mañana!" Andy les sonrió hasta que desaparecieron en las escaleras. Pronto se dio cuenta que se encontraba sola con Miranda.

"Bueno, supongo que es hora que regrese a casa…" murmuró. Miranda levanto la vista y se le quedó viendo por un largo momento.

"Andrea…" Andy se estremeció, tal vez de miedo, u otra cosa.

"Que pases Buena noche" dijo Miranda.

"B-…Buenas noches" dijo y sin más ni más se marcho. Otro día más, interesante como el de ayer.

Cuando Andy se marcho, Miranda suspiró. Ya la extrañaba y eso que solo se acababa de ir, oh Miranda era rápida en todo, y no hace poco después de reencontrarse con Andrea se dio cuenta que por Andy sentía algo, que al principio confundió con repulsión. Aun no sabía lo que era pero supuso que tendría que averiguarlo a su modo. Una cosa era segura, cuando Andy se encontraba a su alrededor todo se volvía más calmado, todo estaba bien.

Al día siguiente Andy comenzó a escribir su artículo, le parecía aburrido, pero trabajo era trabajo y hay que hacerlo bien, lo termino rápido y se lo llevo al editor en jefe, este solo hizo algunas mínimas correcciones y le dijo que estaba muy bueno. Suspiro y vio su reloj, justo a tiempo, arreglo sus cosas y se dirigió a casa de Miranda, no quiso pensar mucho en ella, el solo hecho de hacerlo la hacía estremecer. Decidió pasar comprando uno de los postres favoritos de Miranda, aun recordaba eso, y cuando llego a la casa le abrió la puerta Cassidy.

"Hola Andy, has llegado justo a tiempo, la cena esta por ser servida" Tomo su mano y la llevo a la cocina donde se encontraba Miranda y Caroline poniendo la mesa.

"Buenas noches" dijo Andy, mirando detenidamente a Miranda poner la mesa, la escena le parecía irreal, tan cálido y familiar.

"Buenas noches Andrea, espero que te guste la comida que hoy a preparado la cocinera, es pasta de verduras" Miranda le regreso la mirada, viéndola con tanta intensidad que hizo sonrojar a Andrea. Las cuatro se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a comer, estaba exquisita, era de esperarse si Miranda solo contrataba a los mejores chefs de New York. Las chicas hablaban de cómo terminarían el proyecto y Andy les daba su opinión, la cena estuvo tranquila, Miranda solo estaba sentada allí viéndola con esa intensa mirada que la ponía nerviosa. Después de comer subieron al estudio y se pusieron a trabajar. Esta vez Miranda se quedo abajo, porque en el estudio del primer piso tenía una mejor computadora.

No tomo mucho para que las chicas terminaran su proyecto, pero luego se pusieron a hacer otras tareas, y les preguntaban las dudas que tenían a Andy. Ya a las nueve las chicas terminaron y se fueron a dormir, hicieron prometer a Andy que regresaría pronto, Andy dijo que sí y con unas buenas noches se marcharon. Andy bajo al primer piso, para despedirse de Miranda. Esta se encontraba tomando un poco de café en la cocina.

"Andrea ven" dijo, Andy se dirigió hacia donde estaba Miranda.

"Siéntate un momento" dijo Miranda con un tono suave, viéndola con esa mirada de curiosidad. Andy se puso nerviosa.

"Quisiera invitarte a cenar fuera mañana, no sé, a algún restaurante, ¿te parece?" Andy abrió la boca para responder pero no pudo pronuncia palabra, se sonrojo.

"Miranda…" ¿Era esto lo que estaba pensando desde que entro a la casa?

"Andrea, por favor, déjame intentarlo si, no soy experta en esto, casi siempre era a mí a la que invitaban, no sé cómo funciona esto pero quiero intentarlo"

Andy asintió, si, era lo que sospechaba pero, ¿estaría dispuesta a intentar tener una relación con su antigua jefa? Nada perdía con hacerlo, le sonrió a Miranda y dijo.

"Me parece bien, ¿A qué hora?" Miranda sonrió de alivio, algo que todavía era nuevo para Andy, el verla sonreír.

"A las siete en punto, paso por ti" dijo calmadamente.

"Muy bien, bueno es hora de irme a casa" se levanto y empezó a caminar a la salida pero Miranda la detuvo colocando una mano en su brazo.

"Andrea…" parecía querer decir algo mas pero no pudo.

"Miranda… ya habrá tiempo para eso" le sonrió y tomo su mano, dándole un apretón afectuoso.

"Nos vemos" y se marcho.

Miranda no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, toda la tarde estuvo viendo detenidamente a Andrea, con un sentimiento cálido que se posaba en ella cuando Andrea le devolvía la mirada. Cuando ese proposición salió de sus labios no podía creerlo, lo que ella estaba sintiendo entonces era atracción y que Andrea aceptara su invitación la había emocionado. Cuando la detuvo antes de irse quería decirle que la amaba, pero sabía que no era el momento, no tan pronto y Andy lo sabía también.

A la mañana siguiente las dos se levantaron más temprano de lo acostumbrado. Miranda les preparó el desayuno a las chicas, algo que no era extraño pero tampoco tan común en el hogar Priestly. Las chicas no se quejaron, cuando su madre cocinaba todo era más rico. Andrea por otro lado no podía cocinar así que salió a compara su desayuno, algo sano, ya que después de trabajar en _Runway_ se acostumbro a mantener una alimentación sana. Las dos se dirigieron a sus trabajos sintiéndose muy emocionadas.

Miranda llamó a Emily y le dijo que reservara una mesa en el restaurante más elegante de New York. Emily no hizo preguntas, nadie hacia preguntas innecesarias a Miranda, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera muriendo de curiosidad. Andy llego temprano al trabajo, por suerte solo le dejaron redactar unos papeles y terminó antes de las siete, justo a tiempo. Cuando Miranda estaba hablando con Nigel sobre las fotos para el ejemplar de primavera cuando se recordó que no había confirmado a donde saldrían a cenar. Cuando Nigel termino de mostrarle las fotos Miranda llamó a Andrea.

Cuando Andrea recibió la llamada, su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente al ver quien la llamaba.

"Si, Miranda"

"Buenos días Andrea, solo llamaba para confirma la cena, iremos al Rush, no es demasiado elegante así que con la ropa que tengas es suficiente…" Miranda se detuvo, Andy se sonrojo y sonrió.

"La ropa de trabajo está bien, paso por ti a las siete en punto" Andy asintió.

"Muy bien, aquí estaré esperándote" Quedaron en silencio, Andy suspiro.

"Yo también" sabía lo que Miranda decía con el silencio, que no podía esperar para cenar con ella.

"Muy bien, es todo" y Miranda colgó, Andy rio un poco.

Antes de que fueran las siete, Andy se metió al baño para arreglarse, se retocó el maquillaje, se peino unos pocos, saco de su bolsa una pequeña botella de perfume que sabia le encantaría a Miranda. Justo cuando termino su celular sonó.

"Estoy por llegar, espérame en la entrada" dijo Miranda y colgó. Andy volvió a sonreír, pero ahora su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, tendría una cita con Miranda Priestly. El mundo si que estaba loco, o tal vez era solo ella.

Miranda llego pocos minutos después que Andy saliera a fuera. Roy no se bajó del auto sino que fue Miranda quien le sonrió muy levemente y abrió la puerta del carro para ella. Miranda y Andrea se miraron fijamente por unos segundos antes de que Andy entrara al carro. Le sonrió a Roy quien parecía algo sorprendido al verle, después de todo iban a un restaurante elegante y todo tenia aire de cita.

"Hola, ¿Cómo has estado?" Roy asintió.

"Bien gracias" dijo aun sorprendido. Miranda entro al auto indicándole a Roy que podían moverse.

Andy miraba a Miranda mientras sonreía tímidamente.

"¿Como estuvo el trabajo hoy?" pregunto Miranda, tratando de no sonrojarse ante la mirada de Andrea.

"Tranquilo, no había mucho que hacer, ¿el tuyo?" Miranda suspiro.

"Como siempre estresante, nadie puede hacer el trabajo como se debe" Andy le sonrió.

"Por supuesto, debe ser difícil trabajar así" Miranda le dirigió una mirada penetrante.

"Nadie hace nada bien desde…"

El silencio se prolongo más de lo normal, Andy la miró, Miranda observaba pasar los edificios de la ciudad de New York.

"Miranda…"

"Nadie puede reemplazarte, eso debes entenderlo bien Andrea, me di cuenta muy tarde de lo indispensable que eras… de lo importante que eras para mi" Miranda dijo esto tan quedo que le fue un poco difícil a Andy escucharla, pero lo hizo y se sonrojo.

"Miranda… yo…" Miranda suspiro.

"Hemos llegado" dijo Roy deteniendo el auto frente a un lujoso restaurante, Miranda bajo del auto esperando a que Andy también lo hiciera. Andy se despidió de Roy y bajó del auto. Entraron al restaurante sin dirigirse la mirada o hablar, al llegar los atendió el host quien las acompaño a su mesa, la más alejada de las demás. Era bastante privada, podrían hablar sin que las escucharan los demás. Andy se sonrojo un poco al darse cuenta que no serian interrumpidas y las posibilidades pero le ordeno a su mente apartarse de esos pensamientos.

Se sentaron a la mesa y pidieron unas entradas y sus bebidas. Después de unos minutos de silencio Andy dijo.

"Miranda, tal vez no me he disculpado todavía pero lo hago ahora… siento mucho haberte dejado en Paris. Es solo que…" Miranda la interrumpió.

"Lo sé y no tienes porque disculparte, esa vida no era para ti, hiciste lo correcto y ahora puedo admitirlo sin pensar egoístamente" Andy asintió lentamente. ¿Era esta la misma Miranda Priestly que conocía?

"¿Y antes pensabas así?" Miranda le sonrió.

"Si estuviera en mi poder haría que regresaras a _Runway_ solo para tenerte cerca, además eras la mejor asistente que he tenido en mucho tiempo" Esta vez Andy se sonrojo profundamente, esto pareció satisfacer a Miranda quien sonrió, Andy le sonrió tímidamente.

"Has cambiado" Miranda rió.

"Bueno, que tu segundo asistente se vaya sin decir nada, en Paris, en la semana de la moda, y luego descubrir que de manera sorpresiva necesitas de esa persona, es algo que puede cambiarte" Andy no sabía que decir, viendo a sus lados, cuidando que nadie las viera, tomo la mano de Miranda, tan suave y delicada en sus manos.

Esto sorprendió a Miranda pero no aparto sus manos, aunque un rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas.

"Estuve a punto de regresar ese día en Paris, me sentí mal, pero algo me dijo que era lo mejor, que algo pasaría, no sabía que en aquel entonces pero ahora lo sé" Era la primera vez que Andy sentía que podía ser honesta con Miranda sin que esta le lanzara fuego con la mirada, bueno no la clase de fuego que la hacía estremecerse por completo con deseo.

"Todo este tiempo estuviste en mi mente, me preguntaba que estarías haciendo, si las cosas con las gemelas estaban bien, si Stephen ya no estaba en la casa o si se arrepintió" Miranda rió de nuevo, acariciando la mano de Andy con su pulgar.

"Descuida, no mas Stephen. Debo admitir que tu preocupación por mi cuando te lo dije me sorprendió mucho, no tenias por qué preocuparte, yo era tu malévola jefa" Andy comenzó a reír y dijo.

"Soy un ángel entonces" Miranda le sonrió. Aparto la mano rápidamente, Andy le iba a preguntar qué fue lo que paso cuando llego el camarero para tomar sus órdenes, Miranda pidió la especialidad de la casa para las dos y comento a Andy que era la mejor comida del lugar, entonces Andy no hizo mayor reproche.

Después que se hubo retirado el mesero quedaron en silencio, pero no un silencio incomodo, más bien un silencio tranquilo, apacible, relajante. Pero una había algo de lo que no habían hablado, Andy tomó un poco de su vino para aclarar la garganta.

"Miranda, ¿Por qué me invitarte a cenar?" Miranda no respondió inmediatamente, miraba su copa detenidamente.

"¿Me creerías si te digo que fue por impulso?" Andy sonrió.

"no, tu nunca haces las cosas por impulso, todo lo tienes planeado" Miranda le dirigió una mirada tímida.

"¿Es obvio no lo crees?" Andy se sonrojo y tomó un poco más de su vino.

"Pues sí, pero es que me has sorprendido mucho" Miranda se sonrió.

"Me complace saber que te he sorprendido"

Las dos se miraron por unos segundos, antes de que su comida les fuera servida. El resto de la noche fue tranquila, platicaron de todo y de nada, disfrutaron de la comida y hasta planearon probar los postres aunque a Andy le fue un tanto difícil convencer a Miranda que probara un poco del pastel de manzana. Estuvieron en el restaurante por varias horas, sorpresivamente a Miranda no le importo platicar con Andy de cosas que no tenían importancia para el trabajo, Andy notó como cada vez que Miranda la miraba sus ojos emitían un brillo, sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco más, esto solo hacía que el corazón de Andy palpitara con mayor rapidez.

Sabía que desde hacía mucho tiempo, aunque lo negara en aquel entonces, le había atraído Miranda. Desde el primer día de su entrevista, cuando estaba frente a Miranda mientras esta la observaba por encima de sus gafas con esa mirada tan intensa que ponía nervioso a cualquiera. Desde ese momento comenzó su negación, negación que no duro mucho, aunque en Paris trato de recuperar lo que le quedaba de su heterosexualidad con Christian pero aunque estaba ebria no dejo de pensar en Miranda. Era cierto que se había marchado porque esa vida no era para ella pero había otra razón, una que tal vez nunca le diría a Miranda. No soporto el hecho de haber traicionado la confianza de Miranda.

"Bueno supongo que es hora de marcharnos" dijo Miranda, tomando lo último de su vino.

"Mañana tienes que levantarte temprano, ¿no es así? No entiendo porque ustedes reporteros tienen horarios tan exigentes" Andy sonrió.

"La noticia nunca descansa" Miranda sonrió también. Se levantaron de su asiento y caminaron a la salida. "Te llevaré a tu casa" dijo Miranda en un tono que no permitía que Andy se negara.

"Está bien" dijo dulcemente, regalándole una sonrisa a la ya sonrojada Miranda.

El camino al apartamento de Andy fue en silencio pero había un tipo de tensión en el ambiente. Andy vio de reojo a Miranda, esta parecía nerviosa y trataba de no hacer contacto visual con Andy. Andy rio para sus adentros, así que Miranda estaba pensando lo mismo que ella, hubo un momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, Andy le dirigió una sonrisa inocente, y Miranda se sonrojo más. ´Perfecto´ pensó Andy.

Llegaron al edificio y Miranda insistió en dejarla a la puerta de su apartamento, a Andy le pareció adorable este lado de Miranda. Llegaron a la puerta del apartamento y se vieron sin decir palabra. Andy no desaprovecho más segundos de su tiempo y lentamente se fue acercando a Miranda, esta se puso tensa pero no se aparto cuando Andy le coloco una mano en su mejilla y la beso suavemente. El beso duro segundos pero fueron los mejores segundos de la vida de ambas, se apartaron lentamente ambas sintiéndose sin aliento.

"Gracias por la cena, que pases buena noche" Miranda asintió y Andy entro a su apartamento con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

A la mañana siguiente Andy se levanto sintiéndose con muchas energías y de muy buen humor. Sorpresivamente tuvo una noche bastante tranquila, durmió como un bebe. Se alisto para el trabajo, eran las seis de la mañana, no tan temprano como había dicho Miranda. Al recordar ese nombre o más bien a la persona que llevaba ese nombre, su corazón comenzó a palpitar. Aun recordaba lo suave y delicados labios de Miranda junto a los suyos. Su rubor, el brillo de sus ojos.

Con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro salió de su apartamento hacia el metro, cualquier extraño que la viera diría que estaba loca, porque no dejaba de sonreír. Cuando llego al trabajo esto no paso desapercibido por sus compañeros, uno de los fotógrafos con el que había trabajado para su primer proyecto y con el cual se había llevado bien le pregunto.

"¿Por qué tan alegre?"

"¿Oh? No por nada en especial" dijo Andy sonrojándose.

El no le dijo más nada pero si la miro sospechosamente, esa mañana muy temprano su jefe le dio otro trabajo, un poco más importante que el anterior. Cuando estaba por la mitad de las anotaciones su teléfono sonó, era Miranda, su corazón comenzó a correr una maratón, contesto la llamada.

"Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada importante" la melodiosa voz de Miranda le dijo suavemente, casi tímidamente.

"No, estaba leyendo algo pero puede esperar"

"Oh que bueno" dijo solamente. Andy no sabía en qué pensaba Miranda cuando quedo en silencio.

"Es lindo escuchar tu voz" dijo Andy.

"Ah, sí, lo mismo digo" Andy podía jurar que Miranda había girado su silla porque estaba sonrojada, Andy no pudo evitar molestarla en juego.

"Mmm, ¿sabes cuál sería algo que haría que este día fuera mucho más lindo?"

"No, ¿Qué podría ser?" pregunto Miranda con un todo de sospecha.

"Besarte, ¿Qué más?" Andy escucho como Miranda sostuvo su respiración, pudo sentir su rubor por el teléfono.

"Andrea…" algo en su tono de voz hizo que todo se estremeciera en ella.

"¿Si, Miranda?"

"Tengo que colgar" Andy se decepcionó un poco.

"Está bien, ¿Te veré pronto?"

"Ya veremos" dijo Miranda.

"Cuídate, adiós" y colgó. Andy no podía quitar de su rostro la sonrisa tonta y el rubor de sus mejillas.

Ya más tarde, como a las cinco de la tarde Andy recibió una llamada, era Miranda nuevamente.

"Hola" dijo Andy un tanto distraída porque estaba escribiendo en la computadora.

"¿Quieres cenar en mi casa?" le pregunto Miranda.

"Mmm, déjame ver…" comento distraída.

"¿Interrumpo algo?" pregunto Miranda algo enfadada, no le gustaba esperar.

"¿Oh? No, no interrumpes nada, es que estaba un poco distraída, discúlpame" dijo Andrea, sintiéndose apenada.

"¿Cenar en tu casa has dicho?" Miranda suspiró, era la manera para no responderle mal a Andy, ella lo sabía y le conmovió mucho que Miranda intentara no ser la fría jefa con ella.

"Si, las chicas preguntan por ti y quieren verte" dijo Miranda con un tono indiferente. Pero Andy sabía bien que Miranda se estaba sonrojando, no solo las chicas querían verla.

"¿Solamente ellas?, ¿Tú no quieres verme?" preguntó Andy pícaramente, la fascinaba poder molestar a Miranda de esa manera sin que ella se enfadara mucho en ella. No se escucho nada durante unos segundos.

"Yo también quiero verte" dijo Miranda un tanto sin aliento como si el hecho de confesar esto le costara, a Andy le pareció adorable como era Miranda, no pudo evitar pensar de lo que se había perdido todos esos años por negar sus sentimientos.

"Está bien, ¿Pasaras por mi?", "Si, a las siete en punto" Andrea sonrió.

"Te esperaré con ansias" dijo dulcemente.

"Nos Vemos, Andrea" dijo Miranda con un tono dulce antes de colgar, el pecho de Andy se lleno de una calidez incomparable. Nadie la había hecho sentir como Miranda lo hacía. Terminó su trabajo rápidamente y se preparó para ir a casa de Miranda, al salir se encontró con un carro que no había visto en mucho tiempo y el cual pensó que nunca era usado.

Miranda estaba conduciendo su Porsche, esto sorprendió a Andy. Miranda salió del auto y sonrió al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Andy.

"Buenas noches" dijo abriendo la puertezuela del pasajero para Andy quien salió de su sorpresa rápidamente para entrar al carro y no parecer una tonta parada en la acera, observando con sorpresa a Miranda.

Miranda regreso rápidamente al lado del conductor, y le sonrió dulcemente.

"Realmente creía que nunca usabas este carro" dijo Andy. Miranda sonrió de nuevo.

"Si lo uso, pero como te podrás imaginar manejar con tacones no es tan fácil, además en un día de arduo trabajo lo menos que quiero hacer al final del día es manejar" Andrea asintió y luego sonrió pícaramente, el carro tenia vidrios polarizados así que se permitió tener un pequeño lujo. Se acerco a Miranda quien abrió grande los ojos en sorpresa, sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos y le dio un dulce beso, tentador y coqueto que sabía dejaría a Miranda con ganas de más.

Cuando Andy se aparto, Miranda hizo por seguirla pero Andy se alojo más y le sonrió.

"si nos quedamos más tiempo paradas aquí te pondrán una multa" Miranda asintió un poco distraída porque solo miraba los labios de Andy quien sonrió de satisfacción. Aclarando su garganta nerviosamente Miranda encendió el auto y se pusieron en marcha. En cuanto llegaron fueron recibidas por dos entusiastas pequeñas, la cena estuvo tranquila, las pequeñas no dejaban de hablar ni un segundo, contándole a Andy todas sus historias del colegio y como les había ido con su proyecto.

Al terminar la cena estuvieron en el estudio haciendo las tareas con ayuda de Andy. Miranda también se encontraba allí, trabajando y mirando furtivamente a Andy quien trataba de no sonrojarse mucho. Pronto dieron las nueve y las chicas tenían que dormir, hicieron primer a Andy que cenaría con ellas al día siguiente, cosa que no le molestaba, ni tampoco parecía molestarle a Miranda. Cuando estuvieron solas, Miranda se acerco a Andy, quien estaba sentada en uno de los sofás más grandes del estudio. Cuando se sentó, tomo la mano de Andy y la beso, era un gesto adorable. Andy se derrito en ese momento, Miranda podía ser tan fría pero a la vez era tan dulce con las personas que quería.

"Me alegra mucho que te lleves bien con mis pequeñas, te quieren mucho, y les fascina estar contigo" Andy acaricio el rostro de Miranda dulcemente, besando su mejilla.

"A mí también me fascina pasar tiempo con ellas. Son unas niñas muy dulces, cuando no están haciendo maldades" dijo con una sonrisa, Miranda sonrió también.

"Bueno es algo que aprendieron de su madre" dijo sin aliento ya que Andy había posado su cabeza en su hombro y su aliento cálido acariciaba su cuello.

"Tú no eres mala, simplemente haces tu trabajo de una manera profesional y no muchas personas pueden comprenderlo" susurró Andy, mientras besaba ese cuello blanco y delicado frente a ella, el aroma de Miranda era intoxicante, se sentía rodeada de él y no podía resistirse, sus manos comenzaron a juguetear con la blusa de Miranda, desabrochando botón por botón en una manera que parecía tortura.

"Tú siempre has entendido todo de mi" dijo Miranda en un murmullo ya que su respiración estaba agitada por las caricias de Andy.

"Mmm… Miranda, podemos…" Miranda solo asintió y levantándose del sofá tomo la mano de Andy, se dirigieron a la habitación de Miranda. En cuanto la puerta estuvo cerrada, Andy atrajo el cuerpo de Miranda hacia el suyo, besándola con pasión. Miranda hizo un sonido de placer al sentir los labios de Andy en los suyos. Poco a poco el beso fue profundizándose, sus lenguas exploraban todo, sus manos despojando sus ropas mientras caminaban lentamente hacia la cama.

Andy, al despojar a Miranda de su brasier, comenzó a besar su cuello con largos y húmedos besos que hacían gemir a Miranda de una manera que nadie lo había hecho antes. Los pechos de Miranda eran firmes y extremadamente suaves que Andy supo en ese momento que serian por siempre una de sus partes favoritas de Miranda.

"Andrea…" gimió Miranda al ser colocada sobre la cama y ser despojada del resto de su ropa, quedando tal y como vino al mundo.

Por unos segundo s se sintió tímida, ya no era tan joven y seguramente su cuerpo lo mostraba pero Andy simplemente la miraba con admiración, dulzura y un hambriento deseo que se olvido de todo.

"Dios… eres tan bella" dijo Andy. Realmente Miranda era bella, su rostro, su cabello alborotado, sus pechos que subían y bajaban con su agitada respiración, esas perlas que formaban parte de ellos, tan sensibles, su cintura y estomago tan firmes, sus piernas tan largas y blancas y ese lugar al que Andy no podía esperar a probar.

"Andera… tu también" dijo Miranda, en algún momento Andy había sido despojada de toda su ropa también. Su cabello largo acariciaba la piel de Miranda, sus labios rojos pasión, sus ojos enormes y bellos que la observaban detenidamente, sus pecho tan perfectos, sus piernas largas que rozaban las de ella y la hacían temblar de deseo, simplemente toda ella era hermosa.

"Miranda…" susurro Andy antes de besarla. El resto de la noche fue como un sueño, lleno de deliciosa humedad, calor y caricias.

El despertar con un cuerpo cálido junto al suyo era una de las mejores maneras de despertar, pero a diferencia de sus antiguos amantes, Andrea se sentía más cálida, más suave y hacia que su corazón amenazara con salirse de tanto palpitar. Nadie se había comparado a Andrea, quien la hizo tocar el cielo más veces en una noche que en todos los años anteriores con sus ex esposos. Suspiro tranquilamente y sintió como las manos de Andrea se movían desde su estomago hasta uno de sus pechos acariciarlos con fuerza, extrayendo de ella un gemido.

"Buenos días" susurró Andy quien seguía con las atenciones que sus manos le daban a Miranda.

"Buenos días" dijo Miranda sin aliento. Andy la beso dulcemente y poco a poco trabajo a Miranda en un dulce orgasmo matutino.

"¡Andera!" gimió Miranda al llegar al límite, mordiendo el labio inferior de Andy mientras era besada. Andy simplemente sonrió, satisfecha de su trabajo.

"Andrea… yo… te amo" dijo Miranda, viéndola directamente a los ojos. Andy sostuvo su aliento, la sinceridad en los ojos de Miranda era abrumadora. Pero eran sinceros, la beso y dijo.

"Yo también te amo, Miranda" los ojos de Miranda se llenaron de lagrimas peor estaba sonriendo. Andy sonrió también con lágrimas en los ojos. Se besaron lenta y apasionadamente expresando todo lo que sentían. Y así comenzó sus vidas juntas.

FIN


End file.
